As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software resources that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A data center is a facility to house a group of networked information handling systems typically used by organizations for the remote storage, processing, or distribution of large amounts of data. A data center normally includes associated components, such as telecommunication systems, storage systems, power supplies, environmental controls, and security infrastructure. A data center may include a group of server racks that house the information handling systems, and that are located on floor tiles of a raised floor. A space below the raised floor can be utilized to provide an air flow from an air conditioning system to the server racks.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.